


Something Wicked

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukakke, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sounding, Tentacles, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has a very kinky dream about tentacles and ends up desperate to get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tcharlatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcharlatan/gifts), [cherryling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cherryling).



> Chapter Prompt: From direngrey_yaoi’s Readers Request Thread: Smutty and weird, Halloween fic. Tentacles, Vampires, pirates, werewolves, demons, etc. Have a tentacle monster take its time. Kink Meme Prompt: 46 – Tentacles  
> Song[s]: "Inca Steppa" by Juno Reactor

The world around Kyo filtered slowly from black into a blinding white. In a flash of brilliant pale shades, he found himself sitting along in a field full of the most beautiful green grass. Small red flowers were peppered throughout the area, swaying in a gentle breeze. He felt relaxed, utterly and entirely calm, like nothing in the world could go wrong. A soft smile graced his lips as he leaned back on his elbows, carefully sliding himself down into a comfortable position. He turned his face up to the golden sun above, feeling the rays hit him in a calming manner.

He let out a soft breath, not realizing he’d been holding it and drew in a lung full of the crisp, clean air. Everything was so much more alive here, the colors standing out in stark contrast to one another, the scent on the air alive with all of his favorite smells: cinnamon, green tea, cherry blossoms, his favorite ramen in process of being cooked, Die’s cologne, and sandalwood incense. The breeze moved across his body, gently caressing the fine hair on his arms and legs, sweeping through his blonde hair and lifting it in the most gentle of ways. 

Kyo slowly sank into a state of utter bliss, his head tilted back and his body fully relaxed. All the stresses of life ebbed away, leaving him with only the images of them hanging in the corners of his mind; nothing to worry about, only photographs of a life different from this one. Exhaustion left him, the worry of his voice floated away on the blossoms that danced through the air. The only thing he could have possibly asked for to be any different would have been to allow Die in this place with him, to hold his lover close and revel in this time of their own, away from the busy schedule of each day.

With that thought came warmth, the sensation of someone sliding over his body. Fingers plucked at his clothing, pushing his shirt over his head, tugging his boxers down over his legs and away from his form. He was left naked beneath the warmth, his body arching, seeking contact with whatever was causing this. A thigh pressed between his own and his legs fell open, baring himself completely to whatever would come. Something slick and warm slid inside him, the perfect size, only about as large as one of Die’s fingers that he was so used to by now.

Slowly Kyo sank back onto the grass entirely, one arm out to the side, and the other falling over his eyes. His hips arched up, his muscles tensing for a moment around the intruding object. It felt so good and he wanted more, longed for something else entirely. The sensation of being filled left him and when it returned again, it was larger, thicker. He could feel the pulse of it as it pushed into him, warmth surrounding more of his body as the thrusts became more intense. He pushed up into the sensation, helping with the rhythm, his cock finally fully hard between his legs. He’d always been a sucker for being taken. It wasn’t something he liked to tell or give away in any manner, but he loved lying there, waiting on someone else to be the one to take charge and fuck him stupid. And Die always knew all the best ways, all the movements that would bring him to the very peak of what he could experience. No one had ever done a better job satisfying him than his lover and for that, he was entirely thankful.

Just as suddenly as he’d been filled, that too was gone. Just as he was about to open his mouth to protest it, he felt something push against his entrance once again. This too was slick, warm, almost felt like flesh in the way it pushed against him. Slowly, his body opened up for it, allowing it to slide in. He felt fuller than he had in his entire life, the girth of it almost unreal. His cock jerked in response and he could feel the pre-cum forming at the tip, gathering there as whatever it was pushed inside of him. His own voice filled the air, sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as he was stretched so completely.

Something slick slid over his cheek and pressed lightly against his lips. Without hesitation, he opened up for it, letting it slid into his mouth. He sucked on it, swirling his tongue around the head of what he was sure was Die’s cock, plunging the tip of his tongue into the slit along the head and then spiraling down the shaft and back up the underside, only to bob his head a few times over the length of it.

The object filling him began to thrust, sliding in and out of his body in a frantic sort of motion. The warmth hovering over him finally descended against him, the feeling of a human body settling on top of him causing a shiver to ripple through him. Arms wrapped around him and the feeling of a hard cock pressing against his belly jarred him into finally moving his arm from his face. If he had a cock in his mouth and a dick against his belly, then who on earth was he sucking?

Whatever it was slipped from his mouth and he struggled to focus as the object in his ass was thrust faster, causing him to cry out as it pushed against his prostate over and over. He leaned up on his forearms again, blinking a few times to get his vision to adjust. When it did, he found Die wrapped around him, thrusting his cock against his belly, head tucked against his neck. But from his back sprouted at least twenty slimy green tentacles of varying size and shape. Two were wrapped around Die’s body, slicking over the hardened peaks of his nipples, another was hovering near his face, obviously what he’d been sucking on, and the largest of them all disappeared down behind Die along with another, slimmer one.

Die finally leaned up, staring down at Kyo with bright red eyes, licking his lips and then opening his mouth, allowing another tentacle that had been resting on his shoulder to slide up and into his mouth where he began to suck it. The other slid back into Kyo’s mouth, fucking into it a bit more frantically. Two more slid around Die’s hips and twined together to start stroking Kyo’s cock, the largest one thrusting faster and harder than ever into his asshole. The remaining tentacles all came down over the pair of them, rubbing and sliding along their skin, thrusting as if they were in desperate need of friction.

Kyo slowly sank back into allowing himself to enjoy it, a nagging little thought telling him how fucked up his dreams were, but the rest more than willing to deal with this much excitement for certain. He slid his hands up, grabbing hold of two of the tentacles and starting to fondle them. The one in his right hand immediately shot its load all over the side of his neck, thick sticky white liquid running down his neck and into his hair. It pulled away from him, sliding back behind Die’s back and disappearing. The one in his ass began to lose rhythm, suddenly stilling as it pulsed. Abruptly Kyo felt like he’d had a garden hose shoved up in him, the warm liquid coming out in copious amounts, filling him until it seeped out around the tentacle and onto the grass below. When it pulled out, several of the others immediately plunged in together and began thrusting at different intervals.

The one in his mouth was next, filling his mouth with sweet tasting seed, Kyo swallowing all of it he could manage, some of it dribbling down his cheek. The one in his left hand came abruptly following the retreat of the one from his mouth, splattering his chest with its offering. The two fondling Die’s nipples exploded, some of it dripping from Die and down onto Kyo’s body. A few more spurted in various places, retreating away from them as well, one of them leaving a rather copious offering on the grass beside Die’s left knee. Die tensed over him, a long wailing moan leaving his throat as he arched his back and his cock began to erupt, the largest amount of cum yet spraying over Kyo’s belly, the two tentacles that had been sharing the effort there joining in only a few seconds behind. The ones in Kyo’s ass pulled out and sprayed their cum all over Die’s ass and Kyo’s thighs just as the two on his dick became slimmer and slid inside the tip of his cock, plunging in a few times before filling his cock with their cum. 

It was in that moment that Kyo jolted awake with a cry. He was sweaty, wrapped up in his bed sheets, and his cock was only a few strokes from orgasm, so hard between his legs that he thought he was damn near in pain. Shoving the sheets out of the way, he quickly reached down and grabbed his dick, frantically stroking his cock, staring at it intently in the dim light of the room. When he finally hit his orgasm, it was one of the best of his life. It slammed into him harshly and he cried out as his entire body tensed, his hand jerking a few more times to get that last bit of it to come. At last he found it, his cock jerking harshly as he started to cum, spurting it out over his belly, some of it landing on the sheets around him and a lot of it sliding down over his fingers. He was so horny he kept stroking his cock until he couldn’t stand the pleasure of it any longer, finally letting go and collapsing back onto the bed. 

He let out a rough laugh, sliding his free hand through his hair as he laid there, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d definitely have to tell Die about this, maybe it’d give Die a laugh and maybe it’d earn him some amazing sex for his effort. Slowly, he relaxed, his eyelids sliding closed as he began to slide back into sleep.


End file.
